The Raccoon
by Alexa C.H
Summary: WARNING: Contains inappropriate words/behavior. After Camilla Sarah Essen-Gordon's mother's murder, Cami became the Raccoon, a nomad vigilante with the mission to stop crime. No one knows the Raccoon's identity, even her sister Barbara. Upon visiting Gotham, Cami stumbles into Nightwing as the Raccoon, and coincidently meets Dick Grayson as her civilian-self, soon falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, just as a warning, I'm not that great of a writer, but I was recently inspired to write a fanfiction about Nightwing/Dick Grayson. I do know quite a lot about the Batman universe, but I might change a few details to adapt my story. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Alex**

Chapter 1

Cami stared out the window as the insistent rain pelted on it. It rained in New York, but New York rain was different from Gotham's rain. Gotham City's rain seemed sad and lonely, like tears of despair. She looked out the window as the train passed the outside borders of Gotham. The scene was a blur with varying colors of red and gray and black.

Camilla wondered how her father had been. He hadn't known about her existence growing up, but when she and her mother moved to Gotham, they had gotten along alright, as well as with her adopted sister, Barbara, whom she sometimes teasingly called Barbie. Although her whole family - well, what was left of it - was in Gotham, she _hated_ the city. Hated it. Cami preferred her busy home city, New York. Her mother loved it as well, but in the end, Gotham City was the place that she wanted to be most. And that had killed her. _He_ killed her -

She shook the dark thoughts away and took a shaky breath. Now was not the time to cry. Camilla looked around at her fellow passengers, her quick mind absorbing details and observing. The train was extremely crowded, and many people stood, hanging onto strap hangers. It was quiet, with few people chattering. A baby wailed suddenly, and it's mother tried to appease it. It was a normal scene for a crowded train, but there was one man, noticeably different. He was tall and bulky, taking up a lot of space.

Maybe it was the harsh glint in his cold, black eyes, but s _omething wasn't right about him._ Her nerves were tingling, and she got that strange sensation that -

The train lurched sideways. People shrieked as the lights went out, and the train was chaos. The lights flickered on and off, and it was deadly silent for a second as the people recalled what had just happened. There was no sound of a baby. A woman screamed, and once again the train car was a sea of madness.

 _Bang!_ Cami couldn't hear well over the noises the civilians were making, but she recognized the familiar sound of a gun. Everyone held their breaths as they turned to the source of the sound. It was the man with the black eyes, and he had shot straight up. The small hole where the bullet had hit whistled as the train sped on. Cami had to get to her bag, had to help before someone was hurt.

"Listen up!" the man said coldly. "Everyone give me every single piece of jewelry that you own, anything valuable, or I'll shoot." No one moved.

 _Bang!_ The civilians screamed as the man shot an old man, and his scarlet blood splattered over the train seats and floor. The killer smiled ruthlessly, revealing yellow teeth, and Cami saw _his_ pale skin, _his_ green hair. The taunting, creepy smile. Her breathing grew heavy and she blinked, and the train robber was himself again. She saw the old man slumped on the floor, and she tried not to think of his life. He probably had a wife waiting for him at home, his sons and daughters, and maybe even grandchildren. He had a job and a home and a life, and this cold-blooded killer killed him, shot him in the head. Anger and frustration flooded her.

Camilla had to think clearly. She calmed down as she averted her eyes from the murder scene. If she moved for her bag, the robber might try to think she was making a break for it and shoot her. If she didn't try to save the people, more could possibly be killed and the robber would get away with tons of money value. She tried to think. Train robberies were more uncommon today than in the past. Why? Trains moved slower back then. Robbers could get on and off easily. How would this criminal try to escape? Jumping off the train would be suicide, and waiting until the train stopped would end disastrously for him. This guy was cold and calculated. He must've had a plan.

She looked around. Women were taking off their necklaces and earrings, getting out their purses, etc, while men took off their wristwatches and moved for their wallets. They were like robots, stiff and numb-minded, but that was because they were scared. These people were helpless. She couldn't change into her other self. Instead, she would have to take him down as a brave civilian.

"Put your gun down, " Cami said calmly, staring at the man straight in the eyes. His eyes glittered like black diamonds, deep and dark. She could tell he was confused. After all, why would a common girl at gunpoint stand up to a murderer?

"Tell me one good reason why, babe, " he replied, sneering.

Cami sighed. She hated it when they thought girls were harmless.

She quickly disarmed him, giving him a quick punch in the face. He was shocked, no doubt, but quickly recovered. He threw a punch, and she ducked, but cursed herself for being too quick. Maybe she was being paranoid, but Cami couldn't give the people the suspicion that she was someone other than herself. The man grew more and more frustrated as she avoided his blows by just _that_ much. The passengers watched with their eyes wide.

Cami studied his movements as he tried to kill her with his hands. He was, in fact, too dependent on his gun. His aim was sloppy, position too lazy, and, overall, an average street-fighter, with no training. He was no match for her.

Finally, the criminal's face was red with rage, and that was when Camilla striked. She kicked him in the stomach and continued to attack him without hesitation. She had learned long ago that reluctance was weakness and weakness was not something to display for your enemies. The background faded. _It's just you and me, tough guy_ , Cami thought. She threw a quick punch to the nose as he tried to fight back and made an acrobatic flip across the train car, confusing him and leading him away from the rest of the people. Finally, a combo of punches, and he was unconscious.

The young woman lugged the man to the corner of the train, tying him with a rope she kept in her backpack. She left the gun out of his reach, and stared at him for a few minutes, satisfied with her work. He had a few bruises that would be black and blue in the morning. Then, she looked up at the civilians, who were on the other side of the train car.

"Thank you, lady, " a small boy said, giving Cami a toothy grin. The passengers finally broke the trance, thanking her and crying into their loved ones' arms. Cami routinely checked everyone for any immediate injuries, but other than a brief traumatizing experience, the passengers seemed to be grateful and teary.

This was the reason why Cami worked as a crime-fighter. Not for glory, but to see people with their husbands and wives and children and brothers and sisters. This was why Camilla Sarah Essen-Gordon was secretly the Raccoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She heard the footsteps before anyone else. Light and quiet, the person on the roof of the car was obviously extremely stealthy. Cami counted the steps as she looked up at the metal ceilings. She focused on the tread and position this man/woman was walking by. Based on the echo and noise it made, she guessed the person was a young male, trained at being sneaky. Perhaps this was backup that the robber was waiting for, though it seemed unlikely. Ready for a surprise attack, Cami's body subconsciously tensed and maintained a defensive position.

The man took seven steps. How had he even gotten on top of the moving train?

The footsteps stopped, right next to the hatch. None of the citizens even noticed, as most of them were catching their breath or chatting in loud voices. Camilla guessed being in a life-threatening situation with strangers made you bond with them. However, some weeped at the sight of the dead old man, and many threw insults and glares at the criminal, who was still unconscious.

The hatch quietly creaked open, and only Cami saw the jet black hair and mask that covered the man's eyes. He dropped down, making a few people scream in surprise, but as soon as they saw him, Cami noticed they visibly relaxed, some even looking joyful. She studied him. He was wearing a black costume with a blue stripe across his chest, and it fit tightly, letting people clearly see his abs. She knew who he was. Nightwing, the protector of Bludhaven, probably one of the most dangerous cities in America.

What was he doing in Gotham? When she calculated the distance, they would arrive at the Gotham train station in less than five minutes.

"You're late, " Cami muttered, getting a look of surprise from the man. She knew that usually most of the Bat group operated at night, and it was only 4:30 in the afternoon, but being a hero meant actually getting to the scene on time. She had only been doing the whole "hero" thing for about two years, but she had studied the most famous vigilantes before, like Batman, the Green Arrow, and the Flash. Batman was her main study, as well as the Green Arrow, since he had no powers and yet still avoided the police and caught criminals. Another factor was that she and the whole Bat family were in the same city, excluding Nightwing.

"Nightwing!" a teenage girl rushed over to him, flushing at how close they were. This was only to be expected. Nightwing, previously known as Robin, Batman's sidekick, was very popular with most girls.

"What happened?" he questioned in a deep baritone. Camilla immediately took a liking to his voice, but she internally scolded herself.

Cami took this as her cue. She stopped leaning on a seat and uncrossed her arms. "Train robbery. One casualty, but the rest are fine. No injuries, as far as I could tell."

Nightwing didn't look surprised. "Who took him down?"

"I did," Camilla said professionally, the way a police officer might tell his partner. She had seen her mother do it before. She nodded her head towards the robber. "He's over there."

The hero viewed the scene, carefully taking notes of each detail. "Then I guess my work is finished." Nightwing jumped and climbed out of the hatch, leaving Camilla to gape. Who did that? Just swooped in, asked a few questions, and left? She hoped that she would be able to talk to Nightwing again.

* * *

Marcus Werrel was a witness that day on the train. His whole family, including his wife, son, and mother were waiting for him at Gotham, and he couldn't wait to see them. After the events that day, all Mark wanted was to be with his family. That friendly elder man on the train would never see his again. The other passengers around him gathered a few coats and covered his body respectfully, though they all wanted to do more for the man who had taken the sacrifice.

As soon as the train stopped at Gotham's train station, the passengers were bombarded by police officers, news reporters, and lights. Mark hardly remembered any of it; just the blue and red lights and siren of the police cars, paramedics checking his body for injuries, and people shouting questions at him. The robber was arrested, led away by a troupe of police officers.

"Mr. Werrel, " a police officer, Johnson, asked gravely, "who saved the passengers on the train?" Mark remembered a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes, but, with a jolting shock, he realized nobody ever got that young woman's name.

"I don't know, " he responded, and a strange, frustrated look crossed the cop's face. He must have gotten the same answer from all of the other victims.

"Eurgh, " Officer Johnson said. "Nobody knows her, and nobody with blonde hair and blue eyes came off that train car. At least, no one anyone saw. Well, thank you, Mr. Werrel." The frustrated officer turned away.

"Officer!" Marcus yelled. "If you ever find her, please tell her that I'm grateful."

The man looked back and nodded understandingly, and Mark went off to go home to his family.

* * *

Camilla sneaked away stealthily. She generally avoided police stations, and especially any attention. For once she was glad she had light blonde hair, because she was just another face in the crowd, just another young woman in Gotham City.

She made it seem like she had been on the second car of the train, and looked around, confused, at the scene in the back. Barely anyone was where she was, because the crowd at the rear of the train drew attention, so Cami wasn't worried about reporters.

"Cami!" a familiar voice called. Her heart ached for the life she once knew, and that voice was the reminder. Camilla looked around for that voice, though she already knew exactly where Barbara was at.

Barbara was there, in her wheelchair, with her red hair tied up and glasses sitting on her nose. In a flash, she remembered Babs before she was disabled by that bastard. She had always had a bounce in her step, and now beautiful Babs would never walk again. In a moment of bitter hatred, Cami was glad that that villain was dead, and, hopefully, would stay dead.

"Barbie!" Cami said, wearing a small smile. Barbara's face briefly twisted into a look of disdain for the name, but once again turned to sisterly love. Cami ran and bent down to hug her sister, taking in her comforting smell of old books. Though Barbara was now refined to a wheelchair, she still had her love for books. Camilla twisted the older girl's long red hair around admiringly.

"How have you been?" Babs asked, beaming at her twenty year old stepsister. Though Babs was really her step-cousin, Barbara's parents died when she was one, and Jim - Dad - adopted her. That year, he also had an affair, creating Cami, though she didn't like to think of it that way.

"Ah, boring, " Cami laughed, trying to seem bright and playful. It was a part of her cover, especially since when she was the Raccoon, she preferred to act mysterious and sly. No one would ever suspect her. "You know me. Just a plain waitress in New York." She had actually spent her time traveling the country to the most dangerous cities, spending a few weeks there, even months, as a vigilante, and then moving on. She avoided Gotham City. "What about you?"

"Nuh uh uh, " Barbara said, laughing while shaking her head. "Don't even try to change the subject, Cam."

"C'mon, " Cami whined, pleading. "You're the one turning twenty-two in a few days. Uhh . . . are you seeing anyone? There was that one guy . . . " Camilla furrowed her eyebrows, trying to look like she was remembering something. She actually remembered Dick Grayson very well. When her mother was alive and Cami's family had been whole, there was a point where, when Babs was sixteen and herself fourteen, her sister had brought home a boy. Cami recalled taking sneak peeks at Dick and admiring his handsome face. Now that she was older, she knew he probably knew she was watching him.

"Dick?" Babs suggested quietly, her smile vanishing. "It's been an on and off relationship. Currently off."

"I guess he lived up to his name, " Cami joked, hoping to ease the sudden tension. She hated seeing Barbara unhappy.

"What about you?"

"A few flirts here and there, " Camilla answered, trying to blush. In everyone's eyes, Camilla Gordon was a happy, young, innocent girl, and Cami had no intention to break off the facade. However, Cami had had barely had enough time to work as a database developer, an easy job for traveling, let alone go on dates. Cami internally frowned as she realized, for the hundredth time, that she had no life.

"Milla!" Jim Gordon ran to his daughter, and hugged her. Cami immediately felt warm and at home, if a little squished.

"Ji - Dad!" Cami replied happily, hugging him back. Of course Jim would be at the crime scene; he was the commissioner.

"Jesus. I was afraid you had been on that train car with that maniac, " Jim said, checking over Cami to see if she was hurt. He hadn't changed much since two years ago. He had only gotten more experienced.

"I'm fine, Commissioner, " Cami warily waved her father away, rolling her eyes by his overprotectiveness. She wondered how his reaction would be if she told him she was the famous Raccoon. At this point, she had gotten so good at lying - acting - that she doubted he would believe her.

* * *

Jim left everything to the other police officers to do, explaining that he had to take his daughter home. Cami was impressed; Jim was extremely dedicated to his work, but, then again, there was nothing left to do other than write police reports. The three rode to Babs and Jim's house merrily, sharing stories of their adventures. Barbara, Cami learned, had mainly spent her time in the Gotham Library as a librarian, which didn't surprise her. Jim, however, did most of the talking, while Cami and Barbara sat in the back together.

"I haven't seen him this happy since Sar - " Barbara had leaned over to Cami but suddenly freezed. Sarah. _Mom._ Cami knew that Babs hadn't meant to mention her late mother, but, nonetheless, Camilla felt that familiar choking sob in her throat, threatening to surface. She sucked in her breath and breathed, squeezing her sister's hand. _It's okay_ , Cami tried to convey to Babs, who looked guilty and worried.

"Okay, girls. We're here, " Jim said cheerfully, getting out of the car and to the trunk to get Cami's stuff and Babs wheelchair.

As soon as he shut the driver door, Babs burst out: "I'm so sorry, Cami."

"It's okay, Babs. Really." Cami tried to look as happy as Jim as his whistling floated to the backseat of the car.

"No, it was so inconsiderate of - "

"Okay, Babs!" Jim swung the door open and propped the wheelchair, oblivious and not noticing the looks between the sisters. What Barbara said was true, though. Cami really hadn't seen her father that happy since she and her mother had lived in the house.

The house. Camilla got out of the car and looked at the old house. She closed her eyes as memories flooded her. All her life she had lived in New York with her mother, and she had truly been okay with it, despite being alone most of the time because of her mother's job. Then, when she was eleven, her mother had asked her if she wanted to meet her father, and they visited Gotham City. Finally, Jim proposed to Mom, and they lived in the very house she was standing in front of for six years.

Babs squeezed her hand from her wheelchair.

"You ready?"

"Yes, " Cami said, taking one last look at the house before entering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cami opened the window, closing her eyes as the cool breeze ruffled her hair. Light rain sprinkled Gotham City, and it were time like these when she didn't mind.

Camilla was in full gear, with her tight suit on and weapons hidden all over her body. It was waterproof, armored, easy to clean, and comfortable. The suit was mostly gray, with a stripe of black around her mid waist, hiding a small dagger and a shotgun, which she rarely used. She wore black, slightly-heeled boots that were easy to hide small daggers and weren't too unpractical. Cami also wore tight black leather gloves, in case the Gotham City Police Department found one of her daggers and wanted to also find a set of fingerprints. The suit had a small outline of a raccoon-shaped head on her chest, and it went all the way to her neck. As for her hair, she didn't want anything for thieves and muggers to hold onto, so she twisted it into a tight bun, secure with thousands of pins. A black mask hid her eyes, and she was inspired by the Bat family to use the same lenses they used to cover her eyes. Camilla also hid dozens of daggers all over herself and concealed any recognizable part of her face with makeup.

When she looked at herself, she looked all too much like a female version of Batman, and she hoped no one would mistake her for him. Then again, she didn't wear a cape like Batman, Robin, or Red Robin.

Cami looked back at her small, temporary room. It had looked like it had been untouched for years, only cleaned to get rid of dust. Jim must have been lonely over the years. He had a wife and a son and an adopted daughter, and lost his wife and son, and then got a new wife and daughter, then lost his wife, then lost his daughter. Babs had been the only constant family member in his life, and she felt slightly guilty for leaving Jim and Babs alone, but she had moved away to become more than a police commissioner's daughter.

She turned back to the world outside and took in the sultry smell of Gotham City.

The Raccoon slid out of the house and ran.

* * *

Dick didn't really want to come to Gotham City, as his main territory was Bludhaven and he felt reluctant to leave it. However, Bruce had called him to ask for help with watching the Gotham City Bank move their money to another branch on the other side of the city. Bruce's sources had told him that there was going to be a robbery attempt on the bank truck, and, apparently, the Batman needed help. Dick thought it was highly unlikely, since his adoptive father had Damian and Tim, both trained. Wayne Enterprises was, after all, going to throw the annual large celebration, and Dick supposed he should probably show up for the party. It made sense, since he was Bruce Wayne's eldest son.

Dick had actually been on that train during the robbery, after he figured taking the train would just be easier than his car. When he had heard the unmistakable sound of a gun, he rushed to the nearest restroom and changed into his costume, leaving through the small hatch on the rooftop. It had frustratingly taken Dick ten minutes to locate the train car that was in trouble, and by the time he got there, it was already taken care of.

The girl, he had noticed, was somehow familiar, but he couldn't get sidetracked. He interrogated the girl with a few questions, and what she said was all true, according to the affirmative nods of the passengers on her train car. He then promptly left, and got back into his own seat in his own car.

When all the passengers on the train unboarded, he immediately drew to the crime scene to check how the GCPD would handle it, but the only mystery there, apparently, seemed to be who that young woman was. Dick had pondered the question as he took a cab to Wayne Manor. The woman was memorable enough, with piercing blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. She was professional, calm, and seemed like she was used to taking down criminals by herself. If she already was strange enough, she had disappeared.

Nightwing took a leap off the roof of a building and onto another roof, patrolling his part of the neighborhood. He knew Batman was elsewhere in the same city, as well as Red Robin, while Damian had to stay home due to the fact that it was a school night. He couldn't help but be amused that the powerful young boy was held from crime fighting because he had to do his homework.

Suddenly, he saw a small, slim figure in the corner of his vision, almost invisible to the untrained eye. The person was obviously a female, and she blended into the dark alleys of Gotham City so well because she was wearing . . . all black? He followed her on rooftops for a few blocks, investigating her movements, and he had to give it to her; she was fast. He kept up with her for at least fifteen minutes, until he peered over the building to see she was fighting five guys on her own. From the looks of it, they had tried to rob a stupid man before seeing the female. Honestly, who in their right mind took a walk at night in this part of the neighborhood? Dick swung in without thinking, knocking down a mugger.

The girl looked over to him in a moment of surprise, giving the mugger she was fighting the opportunity to punch her in the face. She growled in hurt, before throwing a painful punch in the stomach and giving a roundhouse kick to another guy. Dick was surprised. She was better at fighting than the common female, even one specially trained in martial arts. Together they took the muggers down, a silent understanding between them. When they were finished, both were hardly panting. It was, at the least, a good warmup.

"Nightwing, " the girl addressed him, "my hero."

Her tone, Dick realized, was sarcastic. Her lips curved into a coy smile, making fun of him.

"I'm pretty sure I just saved your life," he threw back, lifting an eyebrow.

"I had a grip on it."

"Sure."

"Don't you have a city to patrol?"

"And you don't?" Dick replied. He was sure of it now - she was also a secret hero like him and his family. Her attacks and defense were too good. Why else would she wear a raccoon costume?

"I'm here temporarily. Besides, you have your whole Bat gang. I'm here for . . . family." Dick realized she was slightly bitter, but still sly, and he remembered what Bruce had said about Catwoman. This lady seemed remarkably like her.

"So you did your research."

"And you didn't, " the woman said, taking small, confident steps towards him. "You don't know who I am." The statement wasn't worried or anxious, just a matter-of-fact. They were extremely close, to the point of where, he realized, Dick could swiped off the black tie hiding her eyes in one quick, smooth movement. He knew that the girl also knew that, but just trusted him not to. For some reason, he didn't want to betray that trust.

"Raccoon, " she whispered into his ear, her breath slightly tickling it. Then, she use his shoulders to take an acrobatic flip onto a fire escape and jumped to the roof, disappearing without a second look. She was extremely light.

Dick pursed his lips, musing what kind of trouble Gotham's mysterious "guest" would stir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cami woke up with a smile on her face. Sure, she had gotten home exhausted last night and only had around five hours of sleep. She was always exhilarated after patrolling on the first night - it was hard, yet fun to navigate around a city you didn't know. However, Cami did know Gotham City very well. _So why_ , she asked herself, _had she stayed out three hours last night?_

 _Maybe she wanted to see Nightwing again_ , a dark part of her suggested. Cami felt embarrassed and flushed. She couldn't feeling attracted to a man she barely knew!

 _No_ , Camilla thought to herself. _It was because her memory of Gotham had just gotten rusty, that's all._

Cami threw off her white covers, dragging herself out of her springy bed. Without the comfort and warmth, she felt cold, probably because she was in her shorts and a large green t-shirt. She noticed that her window was open. In the exhaustion while coming home last night, she had forgotten to close her window. Of course, she had been able to hide her costume and weapons under the floorboard under her bed, but she had still left the damn window open. Cami rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, and lugged herself over to her bathroom.

She looked at her reflection, staring hard into the mirror that was riddled with pictures of her family. Her figure was tall and slim, like Babs, and she was about 5'8, which made it hard to get a date with guys taller than her. Men just didn't like women shorter than them. Her face had a light splash of freckles, despite being vampire-pale after spending two years practically as a nocturnal. Cami had her father's blue eyes, and her mother's long blonde hair, though she wouldn't have minded Jim and Barbara's reddish-brown hair.

Before her mother's death, Camilla had loved her long hair, horrified at the bare thought of cutting it. After, though, she couldn't look into the mirror without seeing her mother, and in a moment of anger and sadness, she cut it all off herself, crying and leaving her hair barely above her chin. She could still remember the phantom of her lost hair and that tight feeling in her chest. After that incident, Cami could never cut her hair again, afraid of another panic attack.

Without looking into her reflection, she got dressed in a modest white blouse, ripped skinny jeans, and black heels, grabbing her tan coat as she left her room. Perhaps her clothes were a little unpractical, but they were normal for a twenty year old female, as far as she was concerned.

"Good morning!" Camilla chirped, entering the kitchen. Jim was sitting at the dining table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, while Babs was cooking bacon and scrambled eggs. She kissed her father on the cheek, noticing how hard Barbara was glaring at the eggs. What had they ever done to her?

"Morning, Milla, " Jim said, glancing up at his daughter. Milla looked jovial, more than usual, and Jim felt a pang in his heart when he saw how much she looked like her mother.

"Hey, Cami, " Babs greeted, looking stony and giving the eggs another stab.

"C'mon, Barb. You're not still sulking about that - er, guy, are you?" Cami cut off when she saw the look from her father. He hated swearing, yet when he did it, it was somehow okay. She called that hypocrisy. Jim Gordon, her hypocrite father.

Barbara responded by angrily swatting the innocent scrambled eggs, and Camilla winced at how much force Babs put into it. She was a little scared of her sister and the spatula. The eggs were already miniscule, but somehow they became smaller and smaller. She inched towards the front door.

"Okay . . . well, I'm heading out," Cami declared, sprinting to the door before Jim or Babs could say anything.

"Wait, Cami!" Too late. Cami peeked into the kitchen reluctantly. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Barb seemed to have lost her anger, sounding a little concerned.

"Out?" Camilla replied cryptically. Babs looked like she was about to say something, but Jim cut her off.

"Do you have your phone?"

Cami searched her pockets, retrieving a small device and dangling it.

"And - "

Cami rolled her eyes, knowing that the interrogation would go on forever. "Yes, I have a key to the door and I'll be back before dark. I won't go into alleys and talk to suspicious people/strangers. I'll call you or the police or any authoritative figure if something potentially bad happens, blah blah blah." Camilla said a quick bye before grabbing the front door, but quickly backtracked. "I also bought some mace! Bye! Love you guys!"

Camilla finally walked out the door, snatching a blue floral scarf off the coat rack and tying it around her neck. She looked around as cars sped up and down the street, and tried to remember which way the bus stop was. Her plan was to first take a bus to the nearby mall and buy something for Barb's twenty-second birthday, then stop by a cafe to buy overpriced coffee, and then roam Gotham and try to memorize its map. It was an excellent plan, if a bit vague.

The woman strolled to the bus stop, where a few people were lined up. Cami always took public transportation, but not because she could handle muggings. It was more like the fact that she couldn't drive. When Jim had tried to teach her, she had crashed his car into the house, creating a small dent where the car made impact.

The bus rolled up slowly, finally stopping and letting out a hissing noise. Cami boarded, sitting in the back of the bus near a young boy and his mother and an old man.

The old man made her want to cry, because she was reminded of the victim she couldn't save. She could still see his shocked face as he fell back, the bullet too quick to feel. Camilla remembered his face perfectly, as she did with all the people she didn't save. His name, she found out, was Martin Fields, and she remembered Linda Morris. Brice Hursit. Erin Jorrostaw. Alwin Yancy. The list and faces went on and on, the reminders of people she couldn't save. Cami saw a part of the victims' faces once in awhile, like Martin in that old man in the bus. Linda in a random woman she passed on the freeway. Brice in the cashier she talked to at a mall. Her failure taunted her by taking the form of other people.

Camilla put her hands up to her eyes, feeling the wet tears. Quickly, she swiped the tears away and brought her phone and earbuds out of her pocket, turning on a random news channel about Gotham.

 _"Is Batman losing his control in Gotham City? Good morning, Gotham. My name is Tory Salyers, and I'm here for a special story. Last night, our sources reported, not one, but_ two _new heroes showing up in Gotham. These two figures appeared to be fighting together, or maybe even against each other."_

Behind the news reporter, a screen showed a blurry, shaky video of a dark duo, taking down five muggers. Cami was surprised to see it was herself as the Raccoon and Nightwing! Also, why would someone spy on them while they were fighting? Rather than take a video, wouldn't calling the police be more logical?

 _"Are these people allies of Batman? One of the figures have been identified as Nightwing, previously known as Robin, who has territory in Bludhaven. However, this was a back alley in the center of Gotham, which indicates that Nightwing had special business here. As for the other person, most likely a woman, she has remained anonymous, but people from all over the United States recognized her as the 'Raccoon.'_

 _The Raccoon has appeared in several different cities, all the most dangerous cities to live in, such as LA, Canden, New York City, and Detroit. She has been sighted fighting crime in these cities, yet there is a question pondering everyone's mind. Why hasn't this mysterious vigilante visited America's top dangerous city, Gotham? The most probable answer is perhaps it is because it is already 'protected' by Batman, Robin, and Red Robin. It is true that since Batman's appearance, crime had deflated dramatically, yet the Raccoon is here._

 _Is her presence a sign of Batman losing his grip on crime? Who is Batman? Who is Raccoon? Find out more about Gotham's newest superhero on our - "_

Cami suddenly turned her phone off, horrified by the news. She hadn't meant to make Gotham's citizens question Batman's abilities to protect the city! Then again, how long had Batman been . . . well, Batman? She knew he was much older than when he originally started, but exactly how old was the man?

Cami wanted to slap herself. Just like many of the other citizens in the city, Gotham News had gotten to her, made her doubt Batman. She would have to try to meet him later, so she could apologize for her sudden appearance. Maybe she should've just stayed as Camilla Gordon, no more and no less, while she stayed for her visit. But then that man that had been taking his dog for a short walk last night would've been mugged and possibly killed.

"Arrived at Main Street, " a pleasant, robotic female voice said. Cami got up, glancing at the elderly man across the aisle. She gave him a friendly smile, which was met with an angry grunt. Okay . . .

Camilla stepped out of the bus and started heading towards the mall, which was relatively small but had many different variations of products. Determined to find the perfect gift for her sister, Cami strolled in.

* * *

Shit! It was raining, _again_ , and Camilla was wearing her favorite coat. She couldn't let it get wet, and her hate for purses or carrying any accessories had led to not bringing an umbrella.

Like a few other people, Cami was stuck in the mall, glaring through the glass doors. It was dark outside, despite being 11:00 in the morning. Cami had bought Barbara a gift and some black coffee, but the stupid rain had confined her to the mall. Worriedly, Cami looked outside; the rain had only gotten harder, and there seemed to be a storm brewing up. This storm was a big one, sure to last for hours.

She then thought of a plan, brilliant and risky, but it was a plan, and the only one she could think of. Cami quickly ran into a nearby store, retrieving a bag. She took her precious tan coat off, carefully folded it in, and grimaced, bracing for the cold shocks. Cami heard a few gasps before darting into the rain, which was cold and stung every time a drop fell on her. The grey clouds above rumbled irritatedly.

The storm's rain blinded her vision as water blurred her sight. She was headed for a small building, which conveniently had a canopy. Few people were on streets, either carrying an umbrella or rushing about in thick jackets. Cami was the only one who wore a short-sleeved, now see-through shirt, soaked ripped skinny jeans, and black high heels. Just her luck. The forecast had said it was going to be sunny outside today!

"Damn you, Gotham!" Camilla snarled. The whirlwind roared with thunder in response. Maybe it was hypothermia or insanity, but she was sure that the storm was laughing at her bad, unexpected fortune.

Cami quickly crossed the street, getting closer and closer to shelter from the rain, but suddenly a black car door opened, slamming into Camilla. She heard a voice say, "Shit!" before closing her eyelids and falling into a black hellhole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my lord. My stupid fricking computer decided to crash halfway into writing this chapter. If I had enough money I would sue Google. Jesus.**

 **Also, if you get a PM/email from jeremycrawford27, don't respond. Trust me. (If you're reading this Jer, eff you!)**

 **Anyway, sorry for the short chapter!**

Chapter 5

Cami's eyelids fluttered open. Her head pounded like she was having a bad hangover, and, for a moment, she thought she was in New York again, waking up from a bad night with lots of drinking. Then, reality set in, revealing - nothing. The room she was in was pitch black, and the only light source seemed to be from the crack under the door. Cami could barely see the dark outlines of a wardrobe . . .

She sprang out of the bed, remembering the events that had occurred. Had she been kidnapped? Cami looked down, surprised to find herself in a large, manly button-up shirt and her underwear. Where were her clothes? Her mind thought of the unthinkable.

 _No, Camilla,_ she thought to herself. _Get a grip on yourself. Nothing that bad happened._

She bit her lip unconsciously; a habit she had adopted from Luca when he was worried. Her blue eyes darted around, observing her surroundings. It was obvious that the room she was occupying had never been used before. The bed was plush and fluffy and too comfortable, while the unseen corners of the room were dusty. A well-watered potted plant sat in a corner of the room, along with a fancy wooden chair, which was not unusual for a guest room. There were three doors in the room, one leading out of the room and the other two probably to a bathroom and closet.

 _I need to get out of here -_

Footsteps. Her kidnappers were coming. Voices - two, to be exact - conversed as they came closer to the door. The people stopped in front of her door as Cami snatched a vase off of the wardrobe, poising to attack whoever came through the door. She could see the shadows of their shoes through the small crack under the door, and she guessed the people were a female and male.

" - other than the cut on her forehead, she's fine. I'm afraid she has a high temperature, though, from her - _walk_ in the rain. She'll be confused when she wakes up, so I suggest you use some of that charm that Bruce gave you."

Cami felt a sting of pain on her forehead. Right. Her cut. With her fingers she could feel the four neat stitches running on her head, which wasn't that bad, considering what she had been through before.

The male snorted at the Leslie's comment. "Thanks, Leslie, " the man said. "Sorry for dragging you all the way out here."

"No problem. I'll be here anytime, " Leslie replied. A set of footsteps echoed throughout the hall, getting fainter and fainter. Her kidnappers certainly didn't seem like the kidnappers Cami had initially thought them to be. She was deeply interested in how she had gotten here and even more so of what had happened while she had been sleeping.

Suddenly, the door opened. Without thinking, Cami tightened her grip on the vase and smashed it down on the person's head, turning her face away from the debris.

"Ow!" a deep, boyish voice yelped, turning around. He didn't actually sound hurt, just faintly amused. The vase, unfortunately, shattered into pieces, while the man's head was still intact.

Cami tried not to gape as the boy turned around. She was possibly looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, if that even made sense. She was speechless. Just - wow. The guy had sapphire blue eyes, and even in the dark they glittered, glimmering like dark blue ocean waves. He had soft, jet black hair and really, really, reeeeally . . . wait, what was she going to say? Creamy-colored skin? Full red lips? Was Cami an idiot? Yes, yes, and most definitely yes. She hoped she wasn't drooling.

 _Snap out of it, Camilla!_

"Are you just going to keep staring at me, because I'm getting a little creeped out."

Cami blushed - though he probably couldn't see it in the dark - and tried to bite back her original sarcastic retort, but it fell out of her mouth.

"Well, you kind of did just kidnap me, " she snapped defensively. Damn it.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Women, " he muttered. "Why must they be so difficult?" He looked back at her.

"Look, I didn't kidnap you, okay?"

"Alright. I believe you." She leaned on one leg, trying to subtly cover her exposed body. Although the enormous shirt reached all the way to her knees and was buttoned to the second button, Cami still felt aware of her state of undress. _She wasn't wearing pants!_

"Really?" The guy looked surprised. Dumbbutt.

Cami nodded affirmatively, saying, "Oh yeah. So, could you explain to me why I am in a strange house, how I got here, who you are, and why I am, " she gestured towards her body, "in _these_ clothes?"

He grinned, looking mischievous and devilishly cute. "I think you look hot."

Cami's cheeks flamed as she tried not to be put off. This dude was crazy. She crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she was at home right now, chatting with Barbara, making jokes with Jim. Drinking hot chocolate, preferably in her own clothes, and just being with her family.

"Look, you were running around in the rain like a maniac, and I wasn't looking, so I accidentally slammed the door in your head. I panicked, so I brought you here to my dad's house, and one of his doctor friends fixed your cut up and said you passed out because of shock and fever and loss of sleep. Leslie - the doctor - changed your clothes so you wouldn't have to sleep soaking wet. Happy?"

Camilla pressed her lips together. His explanation did make sense, but she didn't completely buy it. He was a stranger - very cute, but, nonetheless, still a stranger.

"So you did kidnap me, " she said.

The guy dragged his hand over his face, groaning. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked. "No one who lived in Gotham would be as insane as to run in the rain during a storm." As if to agree, thunder crashed, loudly. Stupid storm.

"Camilla Gordon, " she introduced herself.

His face turned deadly pale, looking more like a sheet of paper. "Gordon?"

"Yes, Gordon, " she agreed with a hint of aggravation in her voice. Jesus, this guy was slow. "Your turn."

"Dick Grayson."

Oh, lord. Dick Grayson, as in _the_ Dick Grayson? How much difficult could her life get?

The two stared at each other with new eyes.

"Cami."

"Dick."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so originally, Babs is older than Dick in the comics, but in my fanfic I just kind of decided to make him like around 24, and Babs 22, while Cami is 20 years old, which is also Tim's age (*hint, hint*). Also, I changed a few things around, blah, blah, blah LET US GET TO THE GOOD PART : )**

Chapter 6

Dick couldn't believe that the teenage girl who was his girlfriend's - wait, no, _ex_ -girlfriend's - sister was now the tall, confident woman who had taken down the robber on the train. Cami had unbelievably changed; she was more self-assured, fiery, and _sad_. She had covered her sorrow well, enough that Dick could barely recognize the flash of a desolate orphan. Of course, Cami had Jim, but how long had she actually known him, let alone live with him? Camilla Gordon had had only one parent.

Dick hadn't known Sarah Essen Gordon that well. Apparently she was some kind of cop Jim had an affair with while married to Barbara Kean, and Cami was their love child. Then, years later, Sarah died to Joker's hand, which made Dick's blood boil. Joker took too many lives: his parents, Cami's mom, and so many others.

"Dick?" Cami no longer sounded ferocious. She looked up at him, despite being rather tall for the average woman. Her shoulders were slumped, eyes drooping, voice exhausted. There was a slight sheen of sweat dripping on her forehead, and Dick knew her fever was getting worse. She coughed raspily.

"Hey, are you o- "

Dick yelped as Camilla's knees buckled. Her blue eyes were closing, though he knew she was trying to fight off her sleep. He lifted her and gently placed her onto her bed, tucking the covers around her. She looked so much more vulnerable and younger asleep, and Dick couldn't help but feel fondness for the girl.

 _Oh God_ , Dick thought. _How am I going to explain what happened to Cami to Babs?_ That he had accidentally knocked her sister unconscious and got her sick? Barbara would stay mad at him for awhile, that was for sure.

"Hey, Dick?" Cami mumbled suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're a good guy, but Babs isn't right for you."

Dick stayed silent, considering Cami's words. _Babs isn't right for you._ No matter how he looked at it, Dick had to agree. He and Babs were stuck - forever in a war of making and breaking up. How long would this go on? He didn't want to be playing the same game until he was eighty and wrinkly, and he knew Barbara probably didn't want to, either. Maybe it was time to end it with Babs. Officially.

* * *

Cami woke up, tangled in sheets. She was used to waking up in strange places; it was just the usual for traveling. What Cami didn't expect was for the bed to be so comfortable and plushy instead of the ratty apartment beds she was used to, until she remembered where she was.

She shot straight out of the bed, trying to recall last night's events. Last night? Shit, Jim and Barbara must've been frantic with worry! And what had happened last night? Cami barely remembered the storm . . . and waking up in Dick Grayson's dad's mansion.

Speaking of which, why was he in the chair next to her bed? (Luckily, the button-up shirt had stayed past her mid-leg the whole night, though exposing more skin than she wanted to.) His next lolled back, and he looked way, way, way better than Cami remembered. His black hair was mussed up, and the tux he was wearing was wrinkled, but instead of making him look like a grimly little imp, the look just made him bedraggledly sexy. Urgh! Cami would have to stop with the whole 'noticing how hot Dick was' and start thinking about her sister. Oh, Babs.

"Grayson!" she whisper-yelled into his ear, bending uncomfortably close to him. Dick groaned and opened his eyes. Cami wished he could have eye-boogers, a slight eye rash, _anything_ to make him look less . . . him!

"Grayson, what are you doing here?" she demanded, straightening up and crossing her arms.

"Well, as far as I can recall, I live here, " Dick said lazily, leaning back into the chair.

"Not really! You live in Bludhaven!"

"Woah, stalker alert."

Cami silently glared at him with a scowl. She had actually learned that bit of information from Babs on her ride home. Babs had, actually, talked about Dick a lot, and Cami probably knew much more about her sister's ex-boyfriend than she should've. Where Dick lived, his favorite foods, and so on. Cami originally felt guilty for her attraction to Dick, but brushed her negative feelings away. He and Barbara were probably going to get back together soon enough, and, besides, it was a mere silly crush that she had been holding out on him.

"Okay. I was sitting here, then I fell asleep."

Cami looked at Dick, having no answer to his simple explanation or any more questions. She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized him, but, then again, she had been very busy for the last two years. She didn't have much time for relationships, especially since she moved every few months or so. Not that many guys had seemed interested in her anyway, except for Luca . . . who she left in the end. Her insides ached at the thought of him.

"Cam?" Dick's voice was soft.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Er, so could I have my bags? Jim must be going crazy, seeing as it's morning. I have to call him, or else the whole GCPD will be looking for me, " Cami rambled, trying to cast a lighter tone into the air. This was the Camilla Gordon everybody knew, not the dark, growly part that Cami had been showing Dick the whole time. So what, he made her pass out and then abducted her? He had still been courteous, bringing her to Wayne Manor and bringing a doctor to look at her wounds.

"Yeah, here." Dick handed Cami her bags from the mall. Cami was relieved to see her present to Babs still there, along with the tan coat her mother left her and everything in it.

"Okay, so usually Alfred has breakfast ready around 7:00, and it's currently 6:42, so you have about fifteen minutes to get ready, but you can take as much time as you need. We put some clothes in the closet, so you could wear those, " Dick said, opening the door. Cami nodded, reaching for her phone.

"Thanks, Dick."

Dick left the room, and Cami left out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. A resistant lock of blonde hair tumbled over Cami's eyes, which she pulled back impatiently as she sighed and opened her phone screen. Her phone read: _24 Calls from Barbie, 6 Voicemails from Barbie, 132 Texts from Barbie, 33 Calls from Dad, 4 Voicemails from Dad, 78 Texts from Dad._ Cami cringed as she dialed Jim's number, knowing instantly what would be happening next.

* * *

"Okay, Dad. Bye. Love you, " Cami replied, turning off her phone.

After fourteen minutes on the phone with her father, he had finally okay-ed and calmed down, sure she was safe. He had been a torrent of emotions - first worried, then angry, furious, concerned, mad again, and then relaxed. She told him what had happened the last night, and how she wasn't hurt, though Jim didn't seem very convinced.

He was a bit confused when Cami told him how Dick Grayson - yes, _the_ Dick Grayson - had brought her to Wayne Manor. Jim was a great father, raising Babs all by himself, but he was kind of clueless when it came to his daughters and guys. It was like he wasn't sure of how he should've felt of his twenty year old daughter spending the night with a guy - and not in the weird way. Heck, Cami wasn't even sure how she felt!

Cami looked at the time. It was 6:58, which meant she had about two minutes left. Opening the closet, Cami got the idea that Dick's translation of clothes were basketball shorts and a large t-shirt. Cami remembered, suddenly, that Wayne Manor was a male-dominant household, with no females whatsoever, except for the women that Bruce Wayne . . . made friends with.

Flushing, Cami quickly changed and stuffed the button-up shirt into a basket in which she presumed was a place for laundry. She then went into the bathroom, which was equally female product-free. Fortunately, she kept a black rubber band on her wrist, and she tied her hair into a simple ponytail and quickly washed her face. Cami was reluctant to use the shower, seeing as she had no extra underclothes. Besides, she could shower at Jim's house when Jim was ready to pick her up. After she was done getting ready, she carefully opened her bedroom door and stepped into the rest of Wayne Manor.

Her first thought was noticing how large the hallways were. They could be as wide as her bedroom at Jim's house, and she felt small as small as a mouse under the arched walls. It was dark and gloomy, with a few lights here and there.

Her first few minutes were panic-free and easy-going, but Cami soon realized she was lost in the vast mansion. It was like a labyrinth, and Cami was the more humane version of the Minotaur. She started running, taking by-second turns, until she recognized the door that was hers. She just made a lap around Wayne Manor. Hurray for Camilla Gordon.

Cami decided to take it slow, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere until she came across another lifeform or a map, which she highly doubted she would find. Mr. Wayne definitely should've made a map in his house, with a 'YOU ARE HERE' sign and labels of where everything was. She turned a corner -

"Oof!" Cami fell back, gritting her teeth as her bottom impacted the floor. She groaned and rubbed her sore butt, closing her eyes. Could this day get any worse? She looked up at the person she had bumped into, which was - yet another boy, with another head of black hair, and another set of blue eyes. However, this guy was around her age, while Dick was significantly older, by four years.

"Oh, sorry about that, " the boy apologized, grinning. Cami noticed how perfectly his teeth lined up. She immediately decided that she liked this guy.

"No, it's my fault, really. I'm kind of lost." Her sentence sounded like a question, dragging into a higher note. He didn't question her credibility, or why she was there in the first place. He just held out a hand to her, which she took.

"Are you heading towards the dining room?"

Cami nodded, eager to find someone who actually knew the way out of the maze.

"C'mon, " he jerked his head during the direction in which Cami came in. "I'll walk with you."

Normally, Cami would've had tried to place a sort of mental barrier between herself and a person who she didn't trust. She had seen the best of friends stab each other in the back for the worst reasons. But as Cami walked with this boy, she noticed the slightest things about him. His eyes, she could now see, weren't the same color as Dick's. They were just a shade lighter, like cornflower blue. Whereas Dick was more light-hearted, this guy was a bit more serious, but his smiles were genuine. Cami knew Tim was a good friend to have.

While she walked with him, she tried to piece together who this person was. The last time she had been in Gotham, Bruce Wayne had three sons, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, and Timothy Drake. Apparently, there was a fight between Bruce Wayne and his adopted son, or something like that, and that would make this guy . . . Timothy.

"So, how'd you get here?" Tim asked, trying to lift the awkward mood. It wasn't exactly an icebreaker, but Cami explained the whole story of "How My Sister's Ex-boyfriend Tried To Kill Me and Other Adventures." She also explained who she was, but all Tim did was raise an eyebrow. Cami was jealous; she had ridiculously tried a numerous amount of times to arch one of her eyebrows, but she always ended up lifting both or looking like a shocked deranged woman.

"Well, I'm - "

"Timothy Drake, " Camilla blurted. She slapped a hand over her mouth, surprised at her own sudden rudeness. Cami guessed she was sort of eager to prove herself as smart to Tim. Growing up, Cami had always felt stereotypical with blue eyes and blonde hair, so she often tried to study harder. That was the reason why she graduated high school early.

Tim laughed easily. "I was about to say starving, but, yeah, my name is Tim. Anyway, the dining room is around here, so just . . . get ready for Damian."

Cami suddenly got self-aware of her clothes and appearance. She knew she should've taken that shower, and maybe let her hair down. Camilla knew first impressions were important, and being in male clothing and smelly was not going to help. Cami was so conscious of how she looked that she had barely accessed Tim's warning, and she wasn't prepared when Tim opened the door.


End file.
